


don't look away

by smoldeokjuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Actual pwp, M/M, Mirrors, Size Difference, extremely self indulgent, some exhibitionism but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldeokjuns/pseuds/smoldeokjuns
Summary: “you’re so fucking small,” xuxi revels in the reflection presented before him, head going light, cock hardening painfully in his tight pants. xuxi stood almost a head taller than the tiny boy pressed against the counter in front of him – dejun was the prettiest mess, sweat slick hair dishevelled, rosy red flush painted across his high cheekbones, sinful mouth pink and parted around little whimpers, and he just made xuxi look so fucking big – xuxi was taller, broader in every aspect from shoulder to hip, muscles more defined in general and he felt almost powerful like this – he wanted dejun.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	don't look away

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is a self indulgent xiaocas pwp, please don't mind me, i stumbled upon nct literally a few DAYS ago and just fell so deep into wayv/ xiaojun. completely unintentional. sorry for the complete lack of plot as i dont trust myself with the little information i know about them to write a fic with some kind of plot, i hope this is okay!
> 
> heavily inspired by how GIGGLY and SHY and pretty dejun gets whenever he's embarrassed he makes me feel Things. also xiaocas size difference is unholy

“look at you dejun, blushing so prettily for me,” xuxi whispers against dejun’s hot neck as he catches a glance of dejun’s flushed face in the mirror, eager hands exploring the _hot_ skin beneath dejun’s loose shirt – the two are pressed against the sink top, the huge bathroom mirror capturing and reflecting all of the sinful details presented to it – dejun can all but whimper uselessly, fingers clutching at the countertop as xuxi grinds against him, _hard,_ movements creating ruthless friction between the solid marble and dejun’s bony hips.

“xuxi,” dejun moans when xuxi cuts him off by biting down onto the soft, inviting skin of dejun’s shoulder, exposed where the loose tee had slipped down – xuxi smiles, relishes in all of dejun’s pretty sounds as he continues to nip and suck at dejun’s flesh, finally pulls back just to admire the contrast between the newly reddening bruise and the prettiest pale skin.

“yes?”

“you forgot to lock the door,” dejun whispers – they had barely started, and dejun already looks completely _wrecked_.

xuxi loves it.

“not planning to,” xuxi smiles when he meets dejun’s gaze in the mirror, pretty blown out eyes. “excited huh, at the thought that anyone could walk in on us anytime?” xuxi chuckles at dejun’s response to that, dark hair bouncing so softly as he shook his head vigorously, inaudible ‘no’s dripping from his pretty parted mouth. but dejun could not lie – xuxi’s head spins with excitement as he gently palms at the smaller boy’s crotch – dejun's already painfully _hard_.

“aww, my baby’s enjoying this so much,” xuxi’s fingers find their way to dejun’s face, grip tight on his jaw, forcing dejun to stare straight at his reflection – “look at you, blushing and all… what if someone actually walks in on us?” xuxi taunts, voice deep and sending sinful shivers down dejun’s spine, “i bet they’d stay to watch, look how fucking pretty you are,” dejun whines loudly at the thought, hips involuntarily pressing back against xuxi’s crotch, “who knows? maybe i’d let them fuck you too, we could take turns on you, that’s what you want, dejun?”

“ _please_ ,” dejun cries, his cheeks were so incredibly hot and his body was burning everywhere, xuxi’s deep voice, xuxi’s intense gaze, xuxi’s filthy words were doing _so much_ , dejun felt so _shameful_ at how pathetic he looked in the mirror – nothing but a cock-starved needy slut, and he wants to look away so bad but not with the painful grip on his jaw, so he brings his hands up to cover his face instead as a last resort-

“hands away,” a stern voice rumbles from behind dejun and xuxi’s tone carried so much fucking _authority -_ dejun’s hands fall back uselessly, as quickly as they had come up. “arms up,” xuxi hisses as dejun does so immediately, allowing xuxi to take that useless shirt off dejun. xuxi follows up by discarding his own shirt onto the floor.

“you’re so fucking _small_ ,” xuxi revels in the reflection presented before him, head going light, cock hardening painfully in his tight pants. xuxi stood almost a head taller than the tiny boy pressed against the counter in front of him – dejun was the prettiest mess, sweat slick hair dishevelled, rosy red flush painted across his high cheekbones, sinful mouth pink and parted around little whimpers, and he just made xuxi look so fucking _big_ – xuxi was taller, broader in every aspect from shoulder to hip, muscles more defined in general and he felt almost _powerful_ like this – he _wanted_ dejun.

“what do you want,” xuxi palms at dejun’s crotch and the boy whines – dejun was a complete mess and xuxi could feel himself starting to crumble too, he _needed_ dejun, right now. “tell me. beg for it, dejun.”

“i want- “ dejun stutters as xuxi roughly tugged his pants down, hot hands almost _possessively_ grabbing at the sinfully soft, supple flesh – “i want you, xuxi”

“more specific.”

“i want-“ xuxi relishes in the way dejun’s voice hitches and goes a pitch higher as he spreads dejun’s full cheeks apart to press a lube-slick finger to that delicious pink hole, skin hot beneath his touch. dejun was burning with need, and so was xuxi. “i want-“ xuxi now shifts his focus from dejun’s hole to his pretty face in the reflection – he teasingly pushes at dejun’s opening, and dejun’s hungry heat immediately swallows just the tip of xuxi’s finger. dejun’s expression twists into something sinful at the feeling of finally being filled - this seems to trigger some sort of switch in dejun, and xuxi almost gasps when dejun finally locks eyes with him in the mirror, gaze dark and absolutely needy. “i want your big cock in me, xuxi.”

at this, xuxi’s mind goes absolutely blank - he had not prepared himself for how _hot_ those filthy words sounded coming out from dejun’s mouth, in the softest, prettiest voice - _bold_ in contrast to how utterly destroyed he looked. “ _please_ ,” dejun continues, and this snaps xuxi back to reality, lust and need surging through his veins as he pushes two fingers fully into dejun’s body – dejun was so wet and hot inside, tight around xuxi’s rather large digits, and god, that sinful cry of pleasure that dejun just made – xuxi groans, admires the way dejun’s pretty face twists with every rough pump of xuxi’s fingers, the way dejun’s cherry wet lips part around pitched gasps of _“yes”, “more_ ”, like he had completely forgotten the shame of being fucked in front of the mirror – no wonder, xuxi thinks, because dejun’s eyes were shut tight in pleasure.

“ _eyes open_ ,” xuxi warns again, and dejun immediately follows, doe eyes fluttering open – xuxi could _swear_ he saw the colour of the beautiful flush across dejun’s cheeks deepen in colour as dejun caught a momentary glance of how he looked, _begging_ for more – “good boy,” xuxi praises before pushing in a third finger, groans as dejun gasps and helplessly clenches down on xuxi’s fingers. with a few more sharp thrusts, xuxi pulls away, smiles at the little whine dejun makes at the temporary emptiness.

“ready to be split open on my cock, dejun?”

god, xuxi had a goddamn filthy mouth. dejun hated- no, he _loved_ it.

“y-yes, please.”

no matter how many times they fucked, nothing could ever prepare dejun enough for just how _massive_ xuxi actually was – dejun almost fucking squeals as xuxi mercilessly pushes his entire length in with a swift thrust, fingers scratching uselessly across the smooth countertop, walls clenching tight – and the same goes otherwise – even now, dejun's still impossibly _tight_ and hot around xuxi, he has to pause for a moment to process just how amazing dejun feels.

“you’re so good for me, dejun,” xuxi groans as he pulls back slightly only to thrust back in, harder, repeating again and again to hear dejun’s soft pitiful mewls, to relish in how dejun’s eyes rolled back with each thrust, to observe how dejun’s thick brows are furrowed so prettily, helplessly as xuxi quickens his pace and pounds in harder. “you’re so _tiny_ ,” xuxi gasps, fingers running across dejun’s pretty chest, toying with dejun’s pink nipples, eventually finding their way up to dejun’s dark hair, fingers gripping tight, “- yet you’re taking my cock so well, you’re doing so amazing, baby. just look how pretty you are,” xuxi uses his grip on dejun’s hair to push the smaller boy’s face against the mirror, dejun’s hot breath immediately fogging up the surface.

“so _big_ , xuxi” dejun whimpers against the mirror, its all so _much_ \- the cold surface pressing painfully against his cheekbone, the strong grip in his hair, his hips digging further into the sharp edge of the counter with every skilful thrust of xuxi’s hips, the pleasurable burn of xuxi’s girth stretching him impossibly and how xuxi just always gets the _perfect_ angle-

“you like it?” xuxi moans, heart swelling in his chest with pride, breath catching in his chest as he observes how pretty dejun’s hole looks around his cock, delicate skin swollen and fluttering around his girth so prettily, “sweet little boy just loves getting filled up by me, huh?”

“ _yes_ ,” dejun gasps, everything was so much and he was so _close-_ “please, xuxi, i’m so close- touch me _please_.”

with how good dejun’s warmth feels, with how small and fucked out dejun looks right now, xuxi is also coming close - dejun’s pretty cock bouncing against his pale belly is just so _inviting -_ but xuxi wants to make the most out of this. he tugs dejun backwards again, pulling him away from the mirror this time, and grabs at dejun’s wrist with his other hand.

“eyes on your reflection,” xuxi pulls dejun’s wrist towards his own aching, leaking cock, “touch yourself.”

and dejun has no choice but to follow.

he hates and loves this so much, the sheer embarrassment of seeing himself get _destroyed_ first-hand is unimaginable yet so fucking hot and with a pathetic one stroke dejun cries out and releases, coming all across the countertop and the mirror- xuxi follows soon after with a deep groan, spilling into dejun’s body.

“that was fucking hot,” xuxi groans as he collapses atop dejun, arms snaking around dejun’s waist, pulling the smaller boy close. “wasn’t too bad, right dejun?”

“well,” there’s a moment of silence, and xuxi feels a little anxious now, fearing he had pushed the limits a little too far, god he should’ve known dejun hated being embarrassed and put in a spot, why’d he insist on -

“we’re definitely doing this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> that it. thats the fic. please leave comments/ kudos if you liked it! im testing the waters here with my first wayv fic and if it does okay i may or may not write more 👀 also i havent written in AGES so pardon the bad writing and once again i apologise for the complete lack of plot
> 
> also y'all can find me @smoldejuns on twitter, ive got 0 wayv friends to cry to


End file.
